Inexplicably
by petes-winona
Summary: In between the scissors and absolution, there is someone who has changed him. For the better and worse of things. She has, in her own way, wormed into his heart, ensuing romance in his tyrannical life.
1. Prologue

_**This is my very first Kuroko no Basuke fic. And this is up on Wattpad. Yes. But I wanted to share this with you guys. Please don't forget to review. Tbh, reviews are what keep me writing. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. Nor is the cover. **_

* * *

**Prologue**

A little girl of seven's discerning yet zealous eyes peeped from the minute opening of the door. Her little cerulean eyes were scanning the seemingly bright room for a young boy of seventeen she was literally related to. When she couldn't find him, she puffed her cheeks and kicked the door open with her little foot.

In the corner of the wide spacious room, a table was situated and stacks of papers and books were precariously placed on it. Behind the almost frightening stacks of paperwork, there sat a young man who looked around seventeen. He seemed unfazed by the small mountain the papers and books were forming because he appeared to be doing something to while away his time.

The young lanky man looked up from where he sat. Kazeshi Kanoro smiled warmly at the door. Even though the 6"2 sophomore could not see who instigated the opening of the club room's door, he already knew who it was. She was a regular here in Subarashi's basketball club. Though she was far too young to play basketball, let alone understand it, she was a regular here because she was always waiting uncomplainingly for her older brother, Sora Yuki. "Utsu, have you come to fetch your brother already?" he asked patiently over the heap of papers.

"Yes!" Utsubara Sora energetically replied. "Hey, Kaka! Where are you? Where's your head?"

The sophomore only chuckled. Utsu was-and will always be-his favorite seven-year-old. Aside from being effervescent and so full of life, she was also inquisitive and smart for a child her age. (Though sometimes Utsu could get way too dynamic that she'd become too impetuous for anyone to handle.)

"I'm behind all the paperwork, silly. Why don't you give Kaka a hug before you go get your brother?" he coaxed. The weekdays always felt incomplete when he couldn't have Utsu's enthusiastic hugs.

"Ew! But aren't you all sweaty from all the playing?"

"I'm not playing today."

"Ugh. Fine." He heard the pitter-patter of a pair of red shoes come his way. And in no time, he felt miniscule arms wrap around his waist. The retraction of the little arms was just as quick as they had been around him merely moments ago. Soras were never ones for affection.

"Okay, bye!" And the young Sora was out of his sight and into the door right beside the table.

Subarashi had two conjoined basketball courts. However today, the club members were using only one of the courts. They were only doing basic practices today, Utsu noticed. Or maybe because Captain Chishi wasn't around to supervise the practices for today.

"Utsubara!" someone called.

The young Sora whipped her head to the direction of the voice. The voice obviously belonged to a female voice, a very familiar female voice. With her small feet, she dashed straight to the only female senior, Megumi Shojikina. "Megu!"

Megumi Shojikina was, as her last name implied, a very honest-or more exactly, _blunt_-eighteen-year-old. She had long hair that was somewhere between blonde and brown. She had porcelain skin and a very _blessed_ bosom. She wasn't Subarashi's basketball team's coach, but she was the team's manager. She worked around the clock for seventeen pubescent boys who were secretly thankful to have a manager who had a kind heart and (blessed bosom) who was very lenient to them (the seventeen idiots).

She smiled at the young Sora. "Utsu! How are you? Do you want me to braid your hair?"

Utsu had a mop of curly blonde hair that was constantly braided by the manager. She hated having her hair braided but, at the same time, thought it was a bothersome every day to have it let down a little bit past her hips. So of course she always would comply. She inaudibly sighed and said reluctantly, "Fine." Utsu sat on Megumi's lap, just as she always did when braided. The pair was facing the court, so they could see the members doing basic practices. She spotted her older brother, Yuki Sora, passing the ball to a member Utsu did not recognize. Rightt across the court, something caught Utsu's eye.

It was something-someone-that she had never seen before. He was a young boy, about her age. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of blue shorts. He was watching the students practice. He had red hair. He had blood red eyes.

And then, the unthinkable happened: They locked eyes.

And just like that, it was the day Utsubara Sora's life changed.


	2. Chapter One

**_Please excuse the un-Akashi-ness of their conversation… I barely had known even half of the canon storyline when I wrote this._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I smoothened out my new school uniform while I was taking one last look at myself in front of the mirror. Our conversation from a few nights ago resurfaced in my mind. 'Why would you go to Subarashi?' he had asked casually but I could feel an exasperated undertone winding within his words.

'I just want to,' I had answered stupidly, a tad childishly.

'Why not Rakuzan?' he asked again. This wasn't like him, to ask me one simple question at a time.

'I just do. I mean, Rakuzan is kinda cool but I feel like I have a place in Subarashi. And besides, my brother did go there. Also, it's in goddamn Kyoto. Don't expect me to suffer an hour-long train ride everyday just for school,' I answered – no – _reminded_ him from the other line. Since my cellphone was dead last night, I was sitting in the hallway of our home holding our old telephone tightly. I was playing with a loose hem of my old sweater while waiting for his reply.

'No,' came his firm answer.

'Aw, why not?' I feigned defeat. I was so not the mood for this. Over the past years, ever since we met, I'd become a very moody person. He understood me, though. He saw past this flaw of mine.

'Just because. You belong in Rakuzan.' I noticed his voice had become a bit fiercer.

I sighed and ran a hand through my thick curly hair. 'No. For the last time, _no_. we've already had this conversation, okay. No.'

'But—'

'No.' I knew where this was heading: he was going to explode and scream at me. He'd chastise me for disobeying him, for finding my own cunning ways of getting under his skin. I just knew it.

As a safety precaution, I set the phone a foot from my left ear. He constantly yelled at me for contravening him, but I'd been so used to it that I really didn't care. At the end of the day, both of us would find our ways back together again, however melodramatic or subtle the method may be. This was his flaw, being a control freak. I saw past this, though.

But this time, I was surprised. Beyond surprised, actually. He didn't scream at me. I set the phone near my ear again. 'What happened?' I asked worriedly. All my moodiness disappeared when our routine had abruptly changed.

'Nothing happened,' he answered so formally it had scared me.

'No, seriously, what?' I asked in my close to frantic voice.

'Nothing, honestly.' He deadpanned.

'Akashi Seijuro, I've known you for quite a long time now to know that something. Is. Wrong.'

'Nothing's wrong. I've realized that this is your chance of making your own decisions. And...I have been too selfish and kept you away from the world for a long period of time.'

This rarely ever happened—Seijuro surrendering in an argument. And when it did, the problem was either (a) very bad or (b) extremely bad. I was guessing extremely bad. What he said had a double message hidden in it: _you haven't seen the last of me_. Akashi Seijuro did not simply give up on an argument. He just does not. He wanted to win, he needed to win. Now I was nervous. He was going to do something.

'see, um, I'm sorry,' I apologized. I closed my eyes. Look what I'd done now.

'Don't. Good night,' he abruptly said. Then I heard the depressing sound of the dial tone.

I forcefully slammed the phone back on its place with so much rage. I buried my face in my hands. I was so crazy, what was I thinking? He let me win. He does not let anyone win an argument, not even I, his best friend. I was scared, not of him but for our friendship. It was because of my stupid clairvoyance that got us arguing for days now. He knew he was right: I belonged at his side, I couldn't stand without him. But me being the rebellious me, chose otherwise. I didn't know what I was thinking—did I just want to anger him or did I just want independence? (In my defense, I was being pragmatic. It's going to bust my pockets if I'd chosen Rakuan…)

* * *

****  
I sighed, dismissing the memory. He wasn't the selfish one, _I_ was. Knowing him, he relentlessly needed someone to level with him or else he'd go murdering, if not severely injuring the whole student body and probably the whole faculty and staff, too. All I could do was hope and pray that he had already found someone worthy of leveling with him. Or at least someone who'd obey him. He wanted absolution, wanted everyone to not disobey him—and that was all. Seijuro might be smiling and laughing at you one minute but the next he'd probably scream his head off at you. He's just...bipolar, suffering a multi-personality illness or something...he'd been like this since middle school. Something had happened then.

'Utsu! Come down, breakfast is ready!' I heard my mother call down from downstairs where she was cooking before she went to work.

I sighed and grabbed my schoolbag that was sitting on my bed while I had been busying myself in front of the mirror. I was wearing the standard yellow and blue Subarashi high school uniform. Today was my first day as a freshman in my brother's former school. I had butterflies in my stomach even days before today. They say high school is one of the best years of one's life, so I had to make sure to make the best of it.

But considering my argument with Seijuro, high school definitely wouldn't be the 'best' for me. Whatever the definition of 'best' was.

I ran downstairs and almost tripped on the last step. 'Careful there, pumpkin,' my brother, Yuki, teased me. He was sitting, as per usual, at the table. He was already sipping his daily cup of coffee brewed by our dear mother with love and affection. I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever.'

'Someone's moody today.'

'Shut up.'

'What crawled up your ass and died?'

'I said _shut up_.' I quickly made my way right across him. I gave him my deadliest glare. I hoped he was cowering in fear inwardly.

He wiggled a finger at me. 'Let me guess, fighting with your boyfriend again?'

'He's not my boyfriend.' everybody in my family knew I was best friends with Akashi Seijuro, the rich bipolar boy who hadn't stepped inside our house since we first hanged out. So technically he hadn't met my mother yet. And I also hadn't met his parent/s yet. After all these years.

Yes, I know. That sounds a little...odd for two best friends. Well, you see, fate always had a way with certain things.

'Oh please. What're you fighting about this time, what ice cream flavor is better?' he teased, rolling his eyes. Yuki propped his elbow on the table and placed his chin on the palm of his hand. He gave me the lazy eye and a sly smirk. 'Hmm?'

It really irked me whenever Yuki insulted and/or mocked Akashi's...sudden fluctuation. Nobody but the ones who really knew what happened could ever understand.

'Okay, stop fighting you two,' Mother warned as she set two bowls of onigiri in front of my brother and me. 'Yuki, stop teasing your sister about her friend. Have you ever heard her mock your friends?' she chastised my brother sternly.

'No, ma'am,' Yuki silently said. I stuck my tongue out at my brother. Great timing, too, because Mom said, 'And don't think you're already off the hook yet, Utsubara.' Now it was my brother's turn to make funny faces at me. I simply rolled my eyes at him.

Mom clapped her hands thrice quickly. 'Okay, eat 'em all up as fast as you can or else you'd be late.'

'Whatever,' my older sibling and I synchronized before saying our graces. We quickly ate our breakfast and bid our mother goodbye. When we were both out of the house, I said to my brother in a monotone, 'Bye. See you after school.'

Yuki ruffled my hair and smirked. 'Bye, kiddo. See you at five.'

I rolled my eyes at his eager enthusiasm. I really hated it when he'd call me by that wretched moniker but no matter how much I'd protest, Yuki'd ignore me every time. So I let him be.

* * *

Subarashi, ever since I was a kid, was big. The edifices were big and the school's gymnasium was huge. Not to mention clean. In fact, the school was bigger than Teiko, the middle school I had gone to with Seijuro.

Anyway, it was the first day of school, so of course there was a lot of buzz. My brother schooled here so I knew my way around here pretty well. But my adeptness wasn't enough to navigate me around the whole school. I only knew the route to the basketball court and to the different classrooms my brother was in when he was my age.

I made my way to the large mass of students crowding in front of the bulletin board. I bet they were looking for their respective classrooms and running their fingers down the long lists of their new classmates like I was about to. I wish I knew at least one person here. Why did I not listen to Seijuro?

I waited a few minutes for the crowd to thin. When it did, I shyly approached the information board and scanned for my name under the first years. It took me a few moments to locate my name under class 1 - C. I ran my finger down the list of my alleged new classmates—I knew none of them. While I was scanning, I kind of felt nervous. This was a new start.

I knew where class 1 - C was, it was right beside my brother's old classroom, which was class 1 - B. I sauntered my way to the said classroom, savoring the remaining seconds of solitude before I had to face the music.

When I slid the door open, I was met by the usual chit-chat and the laughter of my new classmates. I was trying to find a peaceful seat that could isolate me from the entire student ruckus. I was a loudmouth, that was for sure, and I liked meeting new friends. But today, I felt discouraged of branching out. I didn't feel like it. Finally, I had spotted the last seat adjacent to the window. It was my kind of seat. I quickly strode to my chosen station.

When I finally situated myself in my new desk and chair, I felt my phone vibrate. it was a text, probably from one of my friends. I flipped my phone open and clicked my inbox. It was, as to be expected, from Sei. It read:

_Are you at school already? - Akashi._

He always ended his messages with '- _Akashi._' Although he had a neutral feeling towards my calling him by his first name, sometimes, when the need would arise, his surname, he always insisted on ending his messages to me (and to his friends and...acquaintances) with his last name. And although I constantly complained about it, he would still use his surname. In the end, I simply let him be.

I quickly replied to him:

_yeah. you?_

I flipped my phone shut and placed it on the desk. I should've brought a book with me to at least entertain me while waiting for our teacher (and for his reply), but instead, I found myself looking at my new classmates and my colleagues for the next ten months of (torturous) school, amusing myself by fathoming what their life might be.

I had my chin on my hand while giving these students my dissecting stare. In the corner, diagonal to me, sat a brunette boy reading a book. Judging by his posture and height, he seemed like a kid with no self-confidence whatsoever. He looked like he could get frightened of everything and nothing. When I knew I had guessed him enough, or, to be honest, he wasn't that entertaining, my eyes roamed for my next candidate for my own little mind game. They landed on a girl with flaming red hair that strongly reminded me of Akashi. Her fiery red mane cascaded down her hips. It looked smooth and silky, compared to mine which was frizzy and dull. The owner of the said tresses was animatedly chatting with some other lass who more or less looked entranced by the redhead. After a long stare at her, I concluded she was one of the people I would learn to dislike. Ugh.

Just then, just as my eyes moved to find another contender, my phone vibrated again. I hastily flipped it open and read his reply:

_What class are you in? - Akashi_

I sighed lightly and typed a message back to him:

_class 1 - c, you?_

I took note that he didn't answer my questions, but I dismissed it easily. Sometimes, depending on his mood, Sei wouldn't answer your questions. It used to irritate me a lot before but now, seeing as I'd been now used to it, I kind of tolerated it. Kind of.

I flipped my phone shut again and placed it back on the desk. I decided to find one last interesting person in this room. My eyes landed on a giant sleeping right beside me. The tall first year had long black hair that terminated a little bit past his shoulders and was tied loosely by a pale yellow rubber band. He had ivory skin that seemed to...glow. He had his head on his arms and was snoring lightly, facing me. I smiled a little bit. The guy reminded me a bit of Daiki. He appeared to be just like a slacker, just like that ganguro. But at the same time, he reminded me of Sushi. Sushi liked to sleep and was insanely tall. Maybe he was a mixture of both?

The early-morning noise died down as a middle-aged corpulent man, who was going bald, strode in the classroom and placed his belongings on the teacher's table before us. He introduced himself as Mr. Fukiko Seitona. He taught English to first years and Advanced Geometry to second years.

After introducing himself to us, he announced, with flamboyant happiness, that the students, he was referring to us, were to introduce themselves in front. That little declaration of course set my heart clamoring up my throat. I was, and always will be, an inept public speaker.

As if lady luck had a grudge on me, Mr. Fukiko decided to start on my column. Now my heartbeats were exhilarating. First was a short mousy-haired girl named Chisana Hono who stated her name, age, and her former school. After her quick and accurate introduction, students from my column followed her lead: walking to the front, name, age, former school. I watched them with fidgety eyes until their eyes landed on me, signaling me to walk to the front and introduce myself.

If there was one thing being Akashi Seijuro's childhood and best friend had taught me, it was to have at least a small percentage of dignity, if not half of Seijuro's. You had to know how to carry yourself before you start walking around the hallways of the school with him. If you looked and acted like a scalawag, people would misinterpret. Being his best friend had a lot of standards, I was glad I managed to reach standard one: a girl with dignity. Or, at least, the girl who had sufficient self-confidence _and_ who had the audacity to show up everywhere in tow with the redhead.

So I paced to the front with equal dignity and poise like Sei would have when he walked. (It was very hard!) All eyes were trained on me, I could feel it. I could feel their eyes marking me, throwing speculative darts at me, rating me. I introduced myself: 'I'm Sora Utsubara, fifteen years of age, and a graduate of Teiko middle school.'

No doubt about it, the name of my former school sent whispers throughout the room. It was a known fact that Teiko reigned supreme in the world of middle school basketball. And cradling all five (to some, six) of the famed Generation of Miracles only added to their prominent reputation. I guessed it must be rare for Subarashi to obtain graduates from Teiko middle school, even if this was a relatively prestigious school. Usually the alumnae would choose more prestigious schools than this, like Kaijou or Rakuzan or Touo.

Mr. Fukiko asked me to go back to my seat and I complied. I could sense yet again their eyes lingering on me before I took my seat. When their numerous stares subsided, the girl in front of me turned around and asked cheerily, 'Do you happen to know Ryota Kise?'

I inwardly smirked. Based on how jubilant she asked me, I was guessing she was a fangirl. I didn't know how she knew Ryo—through the countless magazines he modeled for or for his status as an eminent basketball player. Either way, I was slightly impressed that his fandom had branched out to other neighboring schools.

'Yeah. We were in the same classes,' I answered with scant joy. I was trying to mask my amusement.

I'm not lying when I say this: I could see hearts in the girl's eyes. She looked hopeful and ecstatic to hear what I had to say about the blonde ikemen. 'Really? He's hot, isn't he? Is he nice? Is he a gentleman to all ladies?'

I loved Ryo like a brother. And that was why I was not selling any information about him that would be controversy-worthy. I knew he loved his fans and the attention he garnered from them but sometimes a celebrity needs a break from everything. (Secretly, I was just tired of his fangirls wholly. I used to scare them away sometimes.) 'He's...okay.'

Suddenly, the once angelic young girl turned into a rabid animal. 'What?! Ryota Kise is not 'okay!' He is the best, okay? _The_ best!'

Instead of spouting a witty comeback at her, I simply shrugged. She didn't know Kise enough to say that.

Then she blinked and the rabid animal was gone in an instant. When she realized she couldn't squeeze any more juicy information out of me, she turned back and listened to the others' introductions. I did so, too, after she turned around. Apparently, the column that was currently introducing was the one adjacent to ours because unbeknownst to the girl and me earlier, something that a student said had tickled Mr. Fukiko's funny bone. And knowing teachers, what the student must have said might not have been very funny.

Finally, it was time for the boy right beside me to introduce himself. Unfortunately, the said boy was still fast asleep, oblivious to our little activity. Everyone prodded him awake, but none of them were ever successful. So in an attempt to wake the tall boy up, I poked him on the ribs. Instantly, the boy sat up straight and his eyes fluttered open revealing brilliant sea-foam green eyes. He rubbed the nape of his neck and yawned.

He then demanded aggressively, 'Who did that?!'

All fingers were pointed at me. The boy's eyes followed the direction of the pointing fingers until they landed on me. I simply shrugged at him and said in a monotone, 'You were sleeping and Mr. Fukiko wanted you to introduce yourself.'

The boy, who was cracking his knuckles, suddenly blinked and looked kind of awestruck at me. He stood up and walked to the front, all eyes on him, and introduced himself. His height was definitely intimidating, especially to me. 'Koharu Asuhara, sixteen, Zensin middle school.'

He somewhat jogged back to his seat and just stared at me. I stared back at him, too. We had a staring contest for a few moments until I finally broke the ice by saying, 'What?'

'Your name.' He deadpanned.

'Um, Utsubara Sora?' I propped my elbow on the desk and placed my chin on the palm of my right hand. I was looking at him. Both of us weren't listening to the others' introduction.

'You're a tough one.' He crossed his arms and slouched in his seat.

'But I didn't do anything.'

'You're impressive.'

'And you're ticklish.'

Koharu cringed and sweatdropped. 'Just shut up.'

I discreetly covered my mouth and smirked. 'You know, I kind of tolerate you,' I said.

Koharu opened one eye. 'And why is that?'

I shrugged. 'I don't know.'

Koharu's big hand ruffled my hair. 'You're kind of weird, you know that?'

'What makes _me_ weird?'

'you're just so...apathetic?'

I smirked, this time, Koharu could see it. 'Big word you got there, Asuhara.'

Koharu sweatdropped again. 'What, no honorifics, Utsu-chan?'

I pretended to gag. Nobody ever called me with honorifics, but some chose to disobey that mere rule. But, like, no. I didn't really want to be called with honorifics...for no apparent reason. 'Please don't call me that, Koharu.'

Koharu snickered. Talking to him reminded me of talking to both Daiki and Sushi respectively. He said childish yet somewhat rash things. Now I was starting to miss those two. Great. 'Why not? it's cute, Utsu-chan.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever.' But nonetheless I had a smile playing on my lips. I held out my hand for him to shake. He raised a fine eyebrow at me. 'What are you doing?'

'Making a new friend?'

He shook my small hand with his large and calloused one.

And, hey, maybe I couldn't have my childhood friend with me at all times. Maybe I could start over...


	3. Chapter Two

_**Warning: Crappy and a bit raw. This is my first fic okay. lay it off a bit.**_

_**Thanks, Nana, Savage Kill, charizzard, and Ninja99 (FOR STICKING TO ME AND MY STORIES, NINJA99) for reviewing. Means a lot to me :) **_

**Chapter Two**

'There.' Shojikina Megumi smiled at her masterpiece as she tied a blue ribbon around the black rubber band that held Utsubara's French braid in place. 'All done.'

Sora Utsubara puffed her cheeks. She mumbled in disgust, 'I look ugly.'

Megumi was, to say the least, dumbfounded at what Utsubara had just uttered to nobody in particular. It was in all actuality the first time she had heard the young seven-year-old belittling herself. Usually she was a self-proclaimed 'cute basketball player who was pretty as a model.' she was just like any other Sora—self-confident and exuberant. So why was she acting like she had an inferiority complex right now?

'Hey, look at me,' Megumi patiently ordered the little girl. The young Sora begrudgingly obeyed. Megumi cupped both of her cheeks. 'Utsubara Sora, do not depreciate yourself. you are beautiful, okay? You are one of a kind. You are not ugly. Nobody is ugly, okay?'

Utsu simply nodded, but still uneasy. Megumi had a lot of plans to cheer the girl up but she felt she should let the child figure out on her own. She picked up Utsu and set her down beside her. 'You can go play ball or do whatever, Utsu. Just don't go out of the gym or the club room, alright?'

Utsubara nodded, without uttering any words of recognition. The basketball team's manager expected the blonde Sora to stand up and run around the court to find a ball but instead she was cemented on her seat, watching the players practice. Now Megumi was worried.

For the first time in Utsubara's short and innocent life, she felt insecure. It would be surprising to say that a young girl of seven felt apprehensive of herself. But here Utsubara Sora was, feeling very much uncomfortable because there was a boy right across her.

But not just any boy. The redheaded boy across their side of the court looked so mighty and righteous it got Utsubara intimidated. Never in her whole life had she seen a little boy surrounded by an aura of superiority, some sort of supercilious ambiance enveloping him. The way his cold, calculating eyes appraised her was like being looked down by a grown-up. Suffice to say, Utsubara was unnerved.

However, Megumi misinterpreted it. She reputed that Utsu merely wanted to play with the boy but was too shy to approach him. So she, moved by compassion and personal experience, decided to help Yuki's younger sister. She gently placed her hand on top of Utsu's head.

'So you want to play with him then?' the brunette manager asked the child smoothly while pointing at the redheaded boy across.

Utsubara followed the direction where the finger was pointing and was devastated when she saw that it led to the redhead. 'N-Not particularly...'

However she had been a moment too late to respond because Megumi was already dragging her towards the boy. Once they reached him, Utsu's heartbeat accelerated. She didn't want this to happen. Yet thanks to Megumi, it unbelievably did. And right now Utsu hated the cheeky senior for bringing her to him, to the lion's den.

Megumi spoke for Utsubara, 'Hello there! So this girl'—she pushed Utsubara towards the little redhead—'wants to play with you. Is that okay?'

Megumi gave the little redhead her most dazzling smile, one she constantly used when she wanted something or when she wanted the team to double their effort in their practices. The boy stared at the smile for quite some time until giving in by saying, 'Fine.'

Megumi clapped her hand. 'Great! So, Utsu, I'll call you when practice's done, okay? Here, you can play with this ball at the other court.' She got one Spalding from the racks of balls and gave it to Utsu.

'Play nice, okay?' She winked at them and trotted back to the other side of the court, only to leave the newly (somewhat) acquainted children in an awkward silence.

'So...' Utsubara was the first to snap the chord of silence. She held out her hand for the boy to shake. 'I'm Sora Utsubara.'

What Utsu didn't expect was that the boy only lamely stared at the outstretched hand ready to be shaken by his. 'Akashi Seijuro.'

Utsubara, seeing that the boy only stared at her hand, dropped it and let it fall limp at her side. She tried another approach: she held out the basketball to Seijuro. She offered him a smile. 'Wanna play?'

Utsu received a premonition by the young Akashi's look at the ball that something dynamic was going to happen. She waited and waited and the moments ticked by, soon seconds past until she saw the very miniscule nod of Seijuro's head. You had to squint to see the small motion. And that tiny beckon sent a smile flitting to her lips.

For Utsubara, it seemed like a lifetime ago when her apprehension had been aroused by the young redhead. it seemed like a new beginning for her. She was happy now. Seijuro Akashi might not be a talker, but at least he hadn't harmed her (yet). She grabbed his arm and led him to the other court, the one currently unused by the basketball team.

'Do you know how to play basketball?' she patiently asked Akashi.

Again, Seijuro Akashi shook his head a little bit. 'No.'

Now Utsu's smile grew wider. For the first time, she had a playmate that didn't know at least a sliver about basketball. Now it was her turn to teach someone basketball. 'Come on, I'll teach you.'

She dribbled the ball while walking over to the position below the basket. 'So basketball is—'

Akashi countered her, 'But isn't basketball just shooting the ball in the basket? Why do lots of people like it?'

The young Sora shrugged. 'I guess basketball is fun. I mean I find it fun because I was practically raised by basketball-loving people.'

She sighed before continuing, 'Well shooting hoops is the fundamental point in basketball but when you have a father and a brother who are equally passionate in this sport, it is more than placing the ball in the basket.'

Akashi was impressed to hear a child his age talk like a grown up. He noted that she used fancy words when speaking highly of basketball. 'So can you teach me?'

Utsu giggled. 'Sure!'

She dribbled the ball and yet again, Akashi was impressed. But he wouldn't admit it to her out loud. It would be embarrassing—losing to a girl, being beaten by a girl. 'So the first position is the center. Most of the time, the center is the tallest of all players. He's responsible for both offense and defense inside, yeah?'

Akashi could only nod in awe. minute by minute, Utsubara Sora had never failed to impress the young red king. Utsubara continued, 'He's also responsible for the rebounds. A rebound is when the player of either team obtains the ball after it is being shot or failed to go into the basket, okay?'

She passed the ball to Akashi who barely caught it. 'Shoot the ball.'

The red king was still holding the ball. 'but I don't know how to—'

'Just throw the ball into the basket. It's easy.'

Hence, Akashi threw the ball like he'd throw a rock and, as expected, it did not go in. It barely managed to reach the ring. Utsu bit back a laugh. Seijuro attempted to glare at her. 'Don't laugh at me.'

Which, of course, stimulated the Sora to laugh uncontrollably to the point where she was already on the floor laughing, literally. Little did she know that Akashi was irate now that he was laughed at. He kept glaring at her and finally said loudly but not enough for the other court to hear, 'I said shut up!'

Utsubara blinked and stopped laughing altogether. She sensed that Akashi was not joking and was genuinely annoyed at her reaction. She quickly stood up and dusted herself. 'Dude, I just laughed at you. No need to get your knickers in a twist.'

Akashi remained silent. Utsubara coughed and passed the ball again to him. 'Okay. So before I teach you anymore vital details about basketball, I have to teach you one of the most basic things in it: how to shoot.'

She stood beside Akashi and demonstrated him how the position when shooting. 'So you bend your knees like this and you hold the ball like this.'

She handed Akashi the ball and Akashi imitated her position a few moments ago. Utsubara watched him with her hand on her hip and her other hand stroking the small of her chin. She tilted her head to the side as she closely examined his shooting position. 'Hmmm, it's not quite right. Hold the upper part of the ball with your right hand and the lower part with your left.'

Akashi obeyed her. Utsubara thought the position was perfect but it was lacking one more circumstance. 'Bend your knees a little bit more.'

Akashi yet again conformed and bent his knees a little bit lower this time. When Utsu was finally satisfied she placed both her hands on her hips and yelled, 'Now stretch your knees and shoot that ball!'

Seijuro Akashi, with all his will and might, bent his knees and arms and shot the ball. He was just about jumping. But of course, numerous circumstances weren't on his side so the ball did not go in as expected from a seven-year-old basketball neophyte. But nonetheless both children felt proud. Utsubara patted Seijuro's shoulder. 'It wasn't bad, Sei. It was a good start!'

A ghost of a smile appeared on Akashi's face. 'Maybe.'

'Tell you what: I'll become your manager and teach you the ways of basketball just like Megumi there.' She pointed at a certain blessed bosomed girl wailing her hands over her head shouting indignantly at the players.

'You're going to become scary?'

Utsubara laughed. 'No, silly! I'm going to take care of you! Like the combination of a mother and a sister and a coach, you know?'

Akashi was too young to understand, too young to fathom the beginning of a beautiful friendship that had blossomed on this day. So, having insufficient amount of knowledge of what he was about to diverge in, agreed to Utsubara's proposition. 'Um, okay?'

'Great! so let's start now, shall we?' she stood right next to Akashi and was starting to explain to him how to dribble when Sora Yuki called out from the other court, 'Utsubara! Let's go!'

Two little heads whirled around to confront the owner of the said voice. When they saw it was a tall blonde curly-haired young man, Utsubara relaxed. 'Coming!'

She turned back to Akashi. 'I gotta go now. See you tomorrow?'

Akashi could only nod. He lived around here and simply stumbled upon this place. He wasn't too sure he could find his way back here but he promised himself he'd try. For her, his new manager, his new friend.

Utsubara beamed. 'Great! so I guess this is a tempo-'

' Sora Utsubara! Get your butt here this instant or else Megumi will kill us both!' Yuki yelled from the other side.

'Coming, Yuki!' Utsubara yelled back. Akashi noted that she didn't add in honorifics at the end of her older brother's name.

'Bye, Sei!' And with that, she ran to the other side, grabbing her brother's outstretched hand and skipped with her brother (who was walking) towards the exit. When she was already at the exit, she turned around and waved at him.


End file.
